


Step into their Candy Store!\I Know where I've been|The Wedding finale

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Bullying, Canon Compliant, Disguise, Fights, Heathers: The Musical References, Impersonation, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Musicals, Orange Side - Freeform, Out of Character, Pink Side, Randomness, Stress, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Light Sides, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Weddings, ex friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Thomas Sanders is growing stressed about the wedding and steps on Roman's foot , Roman grows oddly fed up and gives Thomas an ultimatum. Go and forge a note for Thomas's ex or be without inspiration for his nextBut is this the real Roman and who is actually impersonating the Prince, Logan and Virgil?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Pride Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders & Pranks Sanders, Tho - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Step into their Candy store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter starting everything off.  
> Roman Sanders is behaving oddly and he's got Logan and Virgil dressed in Heather themed tuxedos.  
> But is this the

Thomas Sanders sighed into his tux, before saying to the camera. "Alright the wedding's coming up. Better go get ready everyone." Then he accidentally tripped on Roman Sanders's Enchanted inspired tuxedo as the Side of his Creativity, that wasn't randomly intruding into his personal life and the offended Prince jumped up in a mock faint. 

"Oh woe is me, Thomas nearly ruined my wedding tuxedo! It is nearly the wedding day and why is Patton so cheery?" 

Patton sighed in his How to kill a mockingbird inspired outfit. "Just getting ready for the wedding Roman. We've not seen the other Dark sides since the" Roman then leaned over and whispered. "Yeah, yeah." While P 

"Roman, this isn't like you to be angry about wanting to forge a letter for Morality. I'd rather not do that, we need to practise for the wedding." Thomas quickly stated as his Creativity started to sweat, before angrily bursting out into song while stamping his boot in a vaguely threatening way while a reverb sound affect played in the background, along with Logan in a green tuxedo, dressed like Heather Duke and Remus walking around in the background carrying two set pieces. 

_"Are we gonna have a problem ? You got a bone to pick? Thomas you've come so far. Why now before the wedding, are you pulling on my dick? "_ Roman stamped his gold encrusted boot to make a point as Patton nervously sweated "Kiddo, calm down." . Roman weirdly ignored Morality and continued as Patton left. while his cheery smile faded. "I'm tempted to slap your face off in public. While everyone else at the wedding can watch. But I'm feeling nice. So here's some advice, listen up biotch!" 

__

Logan put on a Heathers musical CD as Virgil showed up with a bright yellow tux and all three of them. "I like!" Logan and Virgil cheered while Roman sang "Looking hot. Buying stuff they cannot!" "I like!" "Drinking hard. Maxing the royal credit card!" 

"I like!" "Skipping gym, scaring her, screwing him!

"I like!" "Killer clothes, kicking nerds in the nose!" The high kicks quickly made Thomas Sanders quickly back away from the oddly behaving Light Sides, but Roman? called out to him 

"If you lack the balls, you can go play with Ken Dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack.". "Or you could smoke.Pound some rum and coke. In my Porsche with the quarterback." 

"Mister, what you waiting for? Step into my candy store! Time for you to prove you're 

_"Or forget that creep and get in my jeep!" Logan? stated in an oddly emotional tone while Roman? cheered. "Let's go tear up someone's lawn." ___

" Mister 

"You can join the team. "Or you can bitch and moan!" __

"Hey wait a minute Thomas, that's not the real Roman, Logan or Virgil! They must be impostors!" Patton gasped as Deceit stated all dressed up Great Gatsby style. "I wasssn't going to say that Patton. No thank you for pointing that out!" 

Then Patton looked at the forged note and ran over to Thomas, as if compelled by an invisible force. "Thomas. Remy's coming with us to the wedding. I've not seen him in a while. I'm so happy!" Thomas replied while crying on the inside for lying to his Morality. "Colour me stoked." 

_"Mister what you waiting for-" The fake Roman pushed the fake Logan to the ground and yelled. "Shut up Nerdy Wolverine!" Then he cleared his throat. ___

"Mister what you waiting for? Step into my candy __

__

__

"It's my candy store,it's my candy store." __

__

"Here you go Remus. One copy of a Beatlejuice album from my collection." "Roman"? stated as Remus chuckled in the dark-side's section. "Sweet moves out there. Nice job princey, or should I say Greed?" 

__

Roman's appearance melted away to reveal a dark green eyed stranger with a similar face to Thomas Sanders and a hairstyle like the guy off American Psycho along with being clad in a Wall Street style suit. "If you mean sweet as in weakening Morality's hold over Thomas and ensuring that white wearing idiot gets the blame, then statistically it's sweet. Financially speaking it's hard to tell." __

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	2. I know where I've Been!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Patton has to sing on his own, when someone tries to ruin the wedding,

Thomas seemed to be having fun, but Patton cried as he left the room. Then Thomas looked at something someone had left on the stair spelling freaky poof. "Who the heck even put that up?" Thomas muttered as he went off to get a drink in the buffet room 

"Falsehood! Offensive flower bouquet! Let's kick whoever put the homophobic flower bouquet's ass!" Wrath as Logan stated, while Virgil and Deceit Sanders groaned, with Virgil wearing his actual goth purple outfit and not the yellow tux that Envy had worn. "Wrath, why are you still impersonating Logan?" The anxious purple wearing eyeshadowed Anxiety Side sighed, while Wrath changed into an orange pastel outfit with a slightly punk bull symbol. "Because Pride forced me to do it, glory hogging suck up. You'd better find Morality quickly, before Gula gets him too drunk. It's his big day, so most of us don't want to ruin it. Well more like four out of seven, but you get the idea." 

_"The road has been so long. With an abyss as dark as night. But even though Thomas seems to be accepting the others, I can't give up the fight." Patton sang alone in the hall._

Meanwhile a slightly weightier version 

Then the unexpected happened and Thomas blanched. For his Aunt Patty was standing in the doorway over on the left of the church. "Everyone, this could be a problem, where are those fake version of Roman, Virgil and Logan? Seriously I don't know because I'm buttfuck out." Remus added as he faded out, only for a soup tureen to hit him.

"EMO NIGHTMARE, get out of my way!!!! Roman yelled all covered in wine at a spider scuttling Virgil as Wrath groaned. "Calm down. Let me help you out." Then Logan nearly hit another orange wearing side and a pink wearing side.


	3. The Wedding Finale

Aunt Patty looked displeased at the massive pile of bitten into food, redecorated church, along with the messy carpet and stated to Thomas Sanders, "Why is the church in a big mess? I only came because I was worried about you." Also her own Sides showed up as she left, while Patty's Morality, Conformity,Logic and Deceit all stated to Thomas's Sides "We don't want your Sins ruining your perfect day. Conformity, calm them down!" Aunt Patty's Logic icily stated while all of the Sin influenced Sides apart from Patton and Deceit all kept on fighting. 

Suddenly as everyone was about to calm down, a firey fist hit Conformity in the face and she screamed, causing the guests to all panic while the scenary warped. "Wasted a lot of calories to copy Wrath's fire." Gulate 

The seven Sins all looked at the shocked party-goers, before Pride stated as he changed his clothes from the fake red wedding tux, to a violet and gold king's outfit, which. "Feeble fools of loathsome hypocrisy! We have one last song, not just for you Thomas, but the whole of this party and the human race. Sloth, start the music!" Sloth yawned in his 

"How selfish and ill timed. How vain and naive poor Thomas was, to think that he could not know of us! We the Seven Sins came here for the Finale of this Wedding!" "You thought that you could outsssmart the very thing that runsss through the blood of your kind. Ssseeped in greed, lust and pride." The dark green Harpy dancers all reemerged Greed added his lines to the first line in his gold, silver and yellow themed Wall Street suit stepping up, while Envy walked up to the gifts , before _" I'll gladly take your money! Gold, it makes the world go round! Gold, it makes the world go round!" "_


End file.
